User blog:Element K/Element Kreate - Tim Burton Verse
“Oh cool, another Element Krea- WHY IS IT NOT ANGEL. BURTON DIDN’T EVEN SHOW UP IN AN ERB!!!11! jkfnakghkanavjekashbt” Alright, alright, calm down there man. Welcome to another episode of Element Kreate, where this time, I make up a verse for Tim Burton. If you were not aware like the person raging above, Tim Burton almost 'made it into the beloved Director Royale and I would have loved him to. Before we proceed, as usual, let me give out some reminders for these things: '''REMINDER #1: THE DIRECTOR I WILL BE TAKING OUT IS KUBRICK MAINLY BECAUSE HE HAD THE LEAST AMOUNT OF LINES THROUGHOUT THE ENTIRE BATTLE AND TO BE PERFECTLY HONEST, HE DID NOT CONTRIBUTE A LOT WITH THE BATTLE (STILL THOUGHT HE WAS COOL THOUGH). MAYBE I’LL DO AN ELEMENT KREATE KUBRICK VERSE IN THE FUTURE ''(ANGEL BITCH!!). ALSO, BOTH DIRECTORS ARE RELATED TO DARK THEMES. ALSO, HIS LOCATION IS THE ATTIC FROM BEETLEJUICE. REMINDER #2: I SUGGEST YOU CHECK OUT THE LINKS IN THE PAUSES (…) OF TARANTINO’S VERSE AS I HAVE LINKED IT WITH THE SHORT CLIPS HAPPENING DURING THOSE PAUSES TO REPLACE KUBRICK’S TRIKE RIDING. REMINDER #3: CHECK OUT THESE AWESOME THINGS THAT WERE ALSO RECENTLY RELEASED REMINDER #4: THIS IS ONLY FOR FUN! THIS IS NOT TO SAY THIS IS WHAT SHOULD’VE HAPPENED IN THE DIRECTOR ROYALE NOR IS THIS SAYING THAT THIS IS ERB QUALITY. REMINDER #5: VOTE IN THE POLL FOR THE NEXT SEGMENT OF KREATE THAT YOU WANT TO SEE Well then, with all of that out of the way, let’s get on straight to it! Battle Quentin Tarantino: ' The scripts that I write ain't the…cleanest, (Fuck!) But when I grip mics, I'm the…meanest. (Dick!) Quentin Tarantino is a…genius. A bad mother fucker from the wallet to the penis! Tim Burton Verse= '''Tim Burton '[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B4278Y1n_28 '''(0:15)]: ' Stop the motion of that notion, Burton’s turn to direct this beat If you’re a genius, what am I? The Demon Rapper of Fleet Street Crush roadside pride with a Corpse Bride! Why Hateful to blacks and slaves? You make people like Fred Douglass triggered, turning in their grave Alfred, people drop their popcorn; not from awe but scorn from no warn You should’ve just dropped the act and started filming plotted porn Spielberg, surprised you survived with agendas you apply You make a nice meat pie for ruined great ideas like A.I. ' '''*short pause with the attic getting darker*' Switching up styles like Nightmares then Bios into comics like Batman Depths of Johnny Depp on deck! Settling scores like my name’s Elfman I make better art on a napkin, box office blockbusters I’ve made several My special effects are on point; yours are on T-M-N-T level! |-| Tim Burton Sample Visuals= Kreate - BurtonVisuals 1.png Kreate - BurtonVisuals2.png Kreate - BurtonVisuals3.png Kreate - BurtonVisuals4.png '''MICHAEL BAY:' That's enough! I've heard enough crap from all of you! Why don't I come down there and show you what a real star can do? What should be Kreated next? Criss Angel (Proper 3rd Party) Stanely Kubrick (Longer and More References) King Henry VIII vs Hillary Clinton (Scrapped ERB) Boba Fett (Proper Back-Up of Hitler vs Vader 3) Category:Blog posts